Meet Julie
by Super-curly
Summary: An old friend of lois comes to ask her a big favour.
1. Boys Meet Julie

(I appoligize in advance.. I might have spelled some names wrong, sorry)  
  
Starts off in the kitchen. The family, ( Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, and the baby) are sitting at the table eating supper when the phone rings.  
  
Nobody moved for a while, then after the fifth ring Lois gets up. "I'll get it." she snaps, "hello?.........Yes this is.......Oh Jill Hi!!...Yeah... how are you..." Then she took the phone into the other room.  
  
"I wonder who's on the phone. Dad... who's Jill?" Malcolm asks.  
  
"Jill... Jill..." Hal mutters the name over and over again...trying to figure out who she is and then.. "Oh No!!!" Hal gets up and runs to the other room where Lois is.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about?" Reese looks at Malcolm "Do you think it's dad's x-girlfriend trying to get him back by pretending to be Mom's best friend and then she'll hang out every day and go to the mall and..." Reese went on until after supper, now the boys were sitting in the living room on the couch.. "then mom will never see Dad again and he'll die a loner!!"  
  
Malcolm and Dewey look at Reese for a bit.. then they look at each other.. then WACK!! They both smack him in the head with a pillow. "Seriously Reese what goes on in your head?" Malcolm asks.. just then Lois and Hal enter the living room.  
  
Hal and Lois looked a bit depressed. They sat down and staired at each other, then Lois started to speak. "Yeah that was Jill... Jill is one of my old friends from school..."  
  
Reese interupted her, " Did she want to 'hang'? "  
  
Malcolm hit him. "Go on Mom."  
  
"For the next couple of weeks," She took a deep breath. " For the next couple of weeks we are going to have a guest in the house..."  
  
"Jill?" asked Dewey.  
  
"No... Jill's daughter... Julie.."  
  
"And we want you boys to be on your best behaviour." Hal orders, then he stares at Dewey.. "and no more running around the house in only your underwear."  
  
"How come were getting in trouble!! What about the baby? Jamie has to be in 'best behaviour' too!!" Everyone looked at Reese... then they all through a pillow at him.  
  
Then Lois looked at Reese and Malcolm. " By the way Julie's your age so don't you two even think about hitting on her.... treat her like your sister!!! Every time your hormones tell you to kiss her or somthing... pretend its like kissing grandma." The boys shuddered. "And she's going to be going to your school so Malcolm, I need you to introduce her to people and get her to know the grounds."  
  
Malcolm turns around and speaks to the camera " I'm always the one who shows people around.. maybe I should become stupid like Reeses... No that never works." Then he turns to his Mom and asks."Why is she coming here?"  
  
"Her mothers having a bit of trouble with... with... people...and she cant be at home with Julie to watch her." said Hal.  
  
The Next Day: ( Lois gets the boys up at 5:30am. )  
  
"I don't know why my Mom got us up at 5:30am!! Just to meet some girl... Can't we meet her when we wake up?" Malcolm asks himself. Then the doorbell rings. Louis gets up to answer it.  
  
At the door there was an old woman... well not that old. She looked like she'd been sleeping outside for days. Or maybe sleeping in her car. She wasn't to attractive, she had very light blonde/white hair, there was a bit of meet around the curves, raggedy clothes and a really big bag hanging off of her shoulder. "Hey Lois!! The lady said.  
  
"Hi Jill...." Lois said with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Julie will be here in a minute, she has to get her bags from the car. So do you have anything to drink?" Jill let herself in. Behind her came a scrony little thing. Not to scrony though, she was dangling on the line between normal sized, and toothpick size. She was nothing like her mother, she had light brown hair, she was 15. She looked clean and bathed (unlike her mother). She was beautiful. Hanging off her shoulders were two very big bags. Duffle bags.  
  
Lois signalled to the boys and they took Julie's bags away from her. "Boys show Julie to her room ok?"  
  
"Thank you Lisa!! I owe you one!!" Jill said to Lois..  
  
Lois wispered into Hal's ear "Ok.... I think shes a bit drunk." Lois turns back to Jill.."Ok how 'bout we sit down and we can talk ok?" So Jill talked to Hal and Lois for about an hour.. Meanwhile.....  
  
"So this is where your going to sleep... sorry it's a bit messy, my Mom didn't have time to clean it yet." Malcolm appauligized for the messed and left Julie to look around. The room was small... Julie could tell it used to be a storage room... there was a small old bed, in the middle, on the mess. There were boxes and stuff covering the window, Malcolm came back and helped Julie move some boxes into the basement. Now she could see the window. "Sorry it's kind of depressing, I'll help you clean it out more after lunch."  
  
"Okay thanks." Julie said. 


	2. Julie Meet Stevie

"So Jill, how have you been?" Lois asked carefully.  
  
Jill just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Drunk, yeah, that's why I'm giving Julie to you  
  
guys. I'm afraid that one day I'll come home extremely...." Jill burped ".... drunk and then   
  
I'll hurt her or say somthing that I don't mean.. I don't want to loose her. I love her so   
  
much, that's why I'm letting you borrow her, or rent her. 'Cuz I trust you two."  
  
"Your letting us borrow her?" Hal asked.  
  
"She means watch her." Lois de-confused Hal.  
  
"I'm going to be spending a couple of weeks in the none-drunk place... to make me better."   
  
Jill managed to squeeze out a couple more words, then she said her good byes to everyone and   
  
gave them all a big hug. Then she went to Julie and kissed her on the cheek and left. "See   
  
you in a couple weeks babe."  
  
For lunch they had maccaroni and sandwiches. During lunch Hal asked,"So Julie what school did   
  
you go to before?"  
  
Julie answered,"I went to ApplesBee High, off of Main-Port." Julie was a little shy about   
  
telling people where she used to go because, it wasnt the best school, it was a school full   
  
of rumors, everyone that didn't go there knew about it, they all knew about the shootings,   
  
the drugs, the alcoholic teachers.... there were many stories. Let's just say it was usaully   
  
the school for punks and druggies. **SORRY IF THERE IS AN ACTUAL APPLESBEE HIGH, I DIDNT KNOW**   
  
"Wow, how did such a nice proper looking girl come from that school?" Lois asked.  
  
Julie shrugged her shoulders. Her face turned pink, with embarrassment. She had a slight smile.  
  
After lunch, the boys helped Julie clean her room. "There you go, now you can see the floor."   
  
Malcolm joked.  
  
"How come we cant see the floor in our room?"   
  
"I honestly don't know how Reese made it too high school?" Malcolm told the camera.  
  
The night was rough on Julie, all night she herd a baby crying, or people getting up to go to   
  
the bathroom. The bed was comfortable, but the room was a bit creepy, it was dark and the   
  
boxes shaped a some what man-monster thing.   
  
In the morning everyone got up early. They had breakfast and watch a bit of T.V. Lois was   
  
closely monitoring the boys, while Julie took a shower. When she was all ready, Malcolm and   
  
her walked to school. Hal drove Dewey to school, and Reese had already left.  
  
Malcolm showed Julie to the office, then went to class. He didn't see her again until lunch.   
  
"Hi, Julie." He met her at his locker. He noticed that she hadn't put her school bag away.   
  
"Did you get your locker yet?" He asked.  
  
"No," Julie sighed, "They told me there were no more. They said that I had to share with one   
  
of my friends."  
  
"One of her friends? This is her first day. How stupid can these people be." Malcolm told the   
  
camera. He turned back to Julie and said, "If you want you can share with me for a bit."  
  
Julie had a big smile on her face. "Really? Thanks Malcolm, I'll get out as fast as I can I   
  
promise, ok?"  
  
"Dont worry about it. Stay as long as you need." Malcolm smiled, and he helped put the bag   
  
(which wasn't very big) into the locker (which also wasn't very big). After they bought their   
  
lunches, they went and sat with some of Malcolm friends. There were a bunch of people there,   
  
but they didin't look to "k0ol". Malcolm introduced Julie and they ate there lunch. Then the   
  
bell rang, they went to there lockers and went to class. It turned out that Julie had   
  
Geography with Stevie next. So Stevie went with Julie to the class.  
  
" So....... How are....... You today?" Stevie asked with a really really big smile.  
  
"Um... I'm great. You?" Julie was a bit freaked out by the way Stevie was looking at her. He   
  
looked like he'd never seen a girl in his whole life.   
  
His eyes started to go down.....Then they were focused... Julie was about to say somthing,   
  
when the teacher addressed the class. "Ahhum..... Alright students we have a new student in   
  
this class room. Julie will you please stand for us?" His voice was dull, it had only one   
  
tone. No high notes or really low notes. Julie stood up, her face went pink again. "The   
  
principal told me to tell you kids to make sure that you treat her with the same respect that   
  
you treat me...... well lets not make her feel that improtant... ha...ha.. Alright you can   
  
sit down now." the teacher opened his book. Through the whole class, all Julie did was keep   
  
Stevie from looking at her...um... "writng on her shirt''.  
  
After class Stevie and Julie went to thier lockers. "Goody for me.. I'm almost right next to   
  
you Stevie." Malcolm laughed when he saw where Stevie was looking. Then he noticed she was   
  
trying to hide so he went right infront of her.  
  
"So how was class?" Malcolm asked trying to distracted Stevie.  
  
"It...... was great .....I sat.... next to.... Julie the.... whole time,.... it was......   
  
wonderful..." Stevie pulled Malcolm down to his level and wispered, "I think..... she likes...  
  
... me." Malcolm laughed.  
  
Malcolm and Stevie heard Julie caugh.. and she signalled for Malcolm to go to her. "Malcolm I   
  
know he's your friend and all.." Julie started in a low voice.."but you got to keep him away   
  
from me.."  
  
"Don't worry....he's harmless." Malcolm joked. 


	3. Change

So now Julie has been with the family for about 3 weeks, she has come acustom to the boys "adventures". And she has joined in a couple of times too.  
  
" Good morning everyone." Hal came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face and he was holding the telephone. "Julie it's your mom, and she sounds great."  
  
Julie took the phone into the other room. She was in there for some time when finally she came out.  
  
"So how is she?" Dewey asked.  
  
"Great, apparently the doctors said she could go home now." Julie said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Well that's great isn't it?" Malcolm turned to the camera "Isn't it?"  
  
When Malcolm and Julie got to school they went to there locker to put away there bags and get there books. "Julie can I ask you something?" turning to the camera Malcolm said, "Here goes..."  
  
"Yeah sure, whats up?"  
  
"This morning in the kitchen, why didn't you sound happy that your mom was coming home?" *thinking*   
  
Julie looked at the floor, "It's not that I'm not happy, it's just that, I have never seen my mom without any alcohol in her, basically I've never seen her sober." Julie paused to let some people pass by, "I geuss I'm kind of, uhh, scared? I can't really describe it. You know when....when you, lets say, you really hate your class...and you want to change, you'd do anything so that you didn't have to be in that class anymore? And when you finally change..."  
  
"You kind of miss your old class..."  
  
"Exactly, that's what I'm afraid will happen...I mean I want my mom to get better an all, but I've never seen her sober....I'm afraid she'll be a whole new person, that I wont even recognize...."  
  
"But Julie, shes your mom. She'll still be the same person as she always was."  
  
"I know that. Just somewhere inside, I don't know...I just don't like change that much."  
  
As she said that, her math teacher walked by, "Well you better get used to change Julie, because in my class, something is going to change very soon."  
  
"What do you think he means by that?" Julie looked at Malcolm.  
  
"I don't know, I've heard that, that teacher is full of surprises,"  
  
"Great..." 


End file.
